


Coming together

by njk19



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Family, Love, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njk19/pseuds/njk19
Summary: AU-Simon (29) and Alec (30) are married with a 4 year old son Logan Lewis-Lightwood and a 5 year old daughter Laurie Lewis-Lightwood. Maryse and Robert are class asf parents. Simons family are arseholes.There’s not enough Alec and Simon so I’m trying to rectify that!!





	Coming together

_**Thursday 2nd May** _

**(Simon POV)**

Since I have the time I decided to give my mother in law a ring. I hear the phone ringing and few seconds later the voice of Maryse coming through the phone ‘hello, who’s this?’ Chocking back tears I reply ‘hey long time no speak’. Not even two seconds later I hear squealing down the phone ‘oh my god Simon. It’s so good to hear your voice. How have you been? We have all missed you so much darling. Especially your husband and two babies’. Hearing about my favourite people makes my heart hurt a bit I miss them everyday when I’m away. Sobbing I reply ‘I’m good I’m good. I just miss you all so much. It gets harder and harder every time. I never had anyone to worry about. I had no family. No one that cared about me for a long time then Alec came along. He changed that. As did the kids. You, Robert, Jace, Isabelle and max are also my family. I have friends. I just never thought I would have this when I decided to go for this job. It’s killing me I hate this’. Now the tears have started I can’t stop crying. Maryse calms me down instantly as she always does ‘hey baby, I know it’s hard. I can’t imagine just how hard it is for you. Your contract comes to an end once you have finished this deployment, you could always leave the army you have been in since you were 18 you have spent 11 years of your life committed to the army. You could always get a normal job, be with your family. We would love it if you did. But it’s up to you no matter what you decide we will support you. We love you si’.Hearing her say this lifts my spirits up a bit ‘I have a favour to ask you. Only you and Robert can know I want it to be a surprise’. Maryse of course loves anything secretive. ‘Ooo now I am interested Simon do tell me everything I need to know’.

 

_**Wednesday 22nd May** _

**(Alec POV)**

It’s been 9 months since I last seen my husband. 9 months since our 4 year old son Logan Lewis-Lightwood and our 5 year old daughter Laurie Lewis-Lightwood seen their papa. Although it’s hard and downright scary at times never knowing if the next phone call is going to be the one that completely breaks my heart into a million tiny little pieces. I couldn’t be any more proud of my beautiful husband. It’s hard only being able to communicate via Skype, email and letters but at least it’s something. It’s a damn sight better than nothing. It lifts my mood up a bit knowing I only have 3 months left until my family is back together. Shaking my head I carry on getting the kids ready for tonight. My mother and father decided they wanted to have a meal with everyone.

 

**(Maryse POV)**

It honestly feels like I haven’t stopped all day. My poor Robert will be sick of me, bless him. But he knows just how important tonight is going to be. After getting everything set up and ready we wait for everyone to arrive. Robert turns to me and says ‘chill babe, tonight’s going to be perfect the whole family together what could go wrong’. Me being me replies ‘what if he doesn’t come? What if something happened? God I’m so worried about him’. Robert is used to me by now calming me by kissing me on the cheek promising everything will be fine. With my fingers crossed I can only pray he’s right. There’s a knock at the door me and Robert make our way over to see who it is. As soon as we open the door we see Isabelle, Jace, Max, Magnus, Raphael, Jordan, Maia, Clary and Lydia. After greeting them I lead them into the dining room knowing Alec won’t be long and praying everything goes to plan. A few minutes later I excuse myself and make my way to the door the let my oldest son and his two beautiful children in. After a quick hug we make our way into the dining room. We all sit catching up for a bit before we think about doing anything else. What feels like forever but is literally 10 minutes after Alec arrived I receive a text.

* * *

_Simon💙:_

_I'm here:)_

* * *

 

Never have I been so happy to see a text in my life. Hiding my relief I try getting Roberts attention without anyone realising. After being married for years as soon as he sees my face he just knows. Robert stands up letting everyone know we won’t be long and are going to get the food. We leave the others to chat amongst themselves. Rushing to the front door I rip it open to see Simon there. He has bags under his eyes. A few scratches on his face and hands. He’s thinner than what he was but is also a lot more built. Grabbing Simon I squeeze the life out of him. Whispering ‘I’m so glad your home and in one piece’. Roberts next not being one to show emotions I see tears in his eyes when he hugs Simon ‘I missed you so much kiddo’ he says. Once the greetings have been done. Simon gives us a watery smile and says ‘I still have one more surprise but that’s for when we’re all together’. We walk back into the dining room while Simon is hid behind the door. I start by saying ‘I’m sorry when I said I wanted us all to be here for food. Well I didn’t actually cook anything I was too busy with other things. Which you will all soon understand I Hope takeout is okay with you all it should be here soon’. Clearing my throat I look over to everyone gathered in the dining room at there confused faces I can’t help but laugh stepping aside I wait for Simon to make his entrance.

 

**(Simon POV)**

Im so happy that I’m able to surprise my husband and 2 kids thanks to Maryse and Robert. It’s crazy once upon a time I had no one in life that cared whether I lived or died. My mother kicked me out at the age of 16 for being gay and my sister also didn’t agree with my preferences. I decided becoming a marine would be the best. I joined the army at 18. I had no one and nothing to lose. Then I met Alec when I was 21. From then on my life changed. He’s the absolute love of my life. We got married after a year of being in a relationship. Which to others was way too quick but for us it was perfect. Being in the army it teaches you life’s to short to not go after what you want and to not grab onto it with both hands. Clary who I met after being with Alec for 6 months and soon became my best friend offered to carry mine and Alec’s first and second child for us. I not only have a family with my 2 kids and husband. But with the rest of his family who have cared and loved me since I walked into there lives all those years ago. I met all my friends thanks to Alec teaching me there was more to life than deployment after deployment. He helped me trust and love again. Shaking my head I realise I’m still stood outside the door. Hearing Maryse laugh and step aside I brace myself and make my way into the room with the biggest smile on my face. God it’s good to be back. I can’t wait to have my arms around my husband and babies again.

 

**(Alec POV)**

I look around to see that I’m not the only one that is confused by what the fuck is going on. Everyone seems pretty clueless well except for dad who is grinning like a lunatic. As mother steps aside I see why. Simon comes walking into the room. I’m so confused as to how this is fucking happening it takes me a minute to get up out of my seat and stumble over to my husband. I hear Logan and Laurie screaming with happiness that their papa is here and throwing themselves at Simon. He has tears in his eyes and has the biggest smile on his face while hugging me and our two kids. I clear my throat and put my hands on my mans face so he’s looking at me. Kissing him I ask ‘how are you home your not supposed to be here for 3 months. What’s going on? Don’t get me wrong babe I’m glad your home. I missed you so much. I love you so much gorgeous’. Simon with his cute goofy grin replies ‘surprise mother fu... oh woops little ears. My bad. I’m home early as you can see what needed to be done got done earlier than expected’. I can’t help myself but laugh it’s so good to have him back here. Watching as Simon crouches down holding his arms out to Logan and Laurie they fling themselves into their papas arms crying with happiness. An hour later after everyone has properly greeted Simon and after the take out is all gone. Looking round to see everyone so much happier now that we can all be a proper family with everyone here. Out of no where Simon stands up scraping his chair back making the majority of us cringe at the noise. He laughs rolling his eyes. Clearing his throat he says ‘I just need to say something. First off I want to start by thanking Maryse and Robert I couldn’t have pulled off this surprise without you both. You’ve been amazing literally. The things you have done for me not just these past few weeks but since I walked into your lives all those years ago I’m so grateful. I can never thank you enough for all you’ve done for me. You all know about my shitty past. Damn little ears. Sorry kiddos ignore my potty mouth. I didn’t have much of a family life even before I came out as gay. I was always the unwanted child. The one they didn’t want but we’re stuck with anyways. I didn’t know what love was even then. I was always left out. I would always be the one that was left to clean and do everything else while they would be out having fun. I never received birthday gifts nothing like that. Not once not even a happy birthday. Once my father died it just got worse they didn’t even try hide the fact they resented me. I always felt so alone. At 16 I don’t even know why I did it. I guess I was just sick of pretending to be something I’m not. I came out as gay to my mother and sister. My mother well she punched me in the face repeatedly while I stood there and took it. Never will I ever raise my hand to any woman no matter what. My sister soon joined in. After that I was homeless. I don’t know how I did it but I did. At 18 I joined the army. It seemed like the best decision at the time. I had no money, no life, no one who cared whether I lived or died. I was the perfect soldier I had nothing to lose. 3 years later I walked into pandemonium with a few of the boys I was in the marines with. I met Alec, that day was the best day of my life. From then on my life was just filled with so much love and happiness. We then got married and had our two kids. I made friends and actually had a family. Something I never imagined I would have before I met the love of my life. As I said before I was the perfect soldier I had nothing back home. Now though, I’m still the perfect soldier as they say. I have something to fight for a husband, my two beautiful kids, my family and friends who I adore. I have been committed to the army for 11 years of my life. It takes over your life completely. You miss things you don’t want to miss. Birthdays, Christmas, other celebrations, hell even just everyday things. I missed a lot of my kids growing up and missed out on a lot of time with my husband. I guess the point of this conversation is well I’m done. I don’t want to miss another single second being away on deployment. So I hope it’s alright with you guys because it’s kind of already done. As of 6am tomorrow morning I am no longer a soldier I am a civilian’. I have never been so shocked in my life. I look like a fucking fish closing and opening my mouth I’m aware of my kids and everyone around me hugging Simon and crying with happiness. After what feels like five minutes I finally realise what was said and launch my self at my husband luckily the kids were well out of the way as we tumble straight to the floor. Covering Simon with kisses all over his face then finally kissing his lips for a good while. When I finally pull away I whisper ‘thank god. I never thought this day would come. Thank you so much. I hate it when you go away. I miss you so much all the time it hurts. I can’t wait to just be able to lie next to you everyday and never have to worry again about you being hurt overseas. You’ve made me the happiest man in the world right now I love you with every bit of my heart’. Hell I can’t stop crying. Neither can anyone else by the looks of it. Later that night once we finally said our good byes to everyone. Bathed the kids and put them to bed with the promise that we could all have a family day tomorrow. I crawl into our bed. Letting out a relived sigh as Simon turns towards me we then kiss.


End file.
